Crossover Episodes
This page has a list of several crossovers and/or Cameos over the course of many Cartoon Network shows. The Amazing world of Gumball In "The Boredom" when the house is being moved Gumball and Darwin are unaware that outside Clarence, Mary, Uncle Grandpa, Mordecai, Rigby and High Five Ghost. 2 Stupid Dogs 2 dogs see stoopid monkey cutting the tree Adventure Time *In "Ketchup", BMO had a dream, where Mordecai appeared. Camp Lazlo *The episodes "Strange Trout From Outer Space" and "Cheese Orbs" were part of a crossover story line in Cartoon Network Invaded. Codename: Kids Next Door *In "G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.", Sheep from Sheep in the Big City makes a cameo appearance. *In "U.N.C.O.O.L.", a Dexter balloon appears Dexter's Laboratory *In "Dad is Disturbed", Barney Rubble and Betty Rubble make an appearance. (May be distant relatives or the work of time travel) *In "Dyno-Might", Blue Falcon and Dynomutt from Dynomutt, Dog Wonder appear for a full crossover. *In "Tele-Trauma", Dexter recieves programming from everything on TV and exclaims "Townsville is in trouble!" Dynomutt, Dog Wonder *The first two episodes were actually precursors in a two-part special of Scooby Doo. Ed, Edd n Eddy *"The Eds are Coming, The Eds are Coming" is part of the Cartoon Network Invaded storyline. Evil Con Carne *In "Everybody Loves Uncle Bob", during Uncle Bob's performance, Billy and Mandy were seen in the crowd and there was a stuffed doll of Grim, being thrown at the stage. *In "Ultimate Evil", Bozkov was seen watching The Powerpuff Girls. *In "Gridlocked and Loaded", a bobblehead of Grim was on the dashboard. During the ending credits, Billy was seen, mooning General Skarr in the car next to him. *In "Hector, King of the Britons", The Lady of The Lake asks Hector to do an impression of Huckleberry Hound, fighting with Mojo Jojo. Hector then improvises a fight between the two in their voices and characters. *"Company Halt" was a crossover with "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy". The Flintstones *In "Swedish Visitors", Yogi Bear makes a cameo. *In "The Time Machine", Officer Dibble from Top Cat makes an appearance as a policeman from the future. *"The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones" is a crossover movie with The Jetsons Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *In "Eddie Monster", the Eds from Ed, Edd, n Eddy and Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory made an appearance. *In "The Big Picture", Mandy from The Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy makes an appearance. *"Cheese A Go-Go" is part of Cartoon Network Invaded. Generator Rex The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *In "My Fair Mandy", Mandy, Billy, and Grim turn into the Powerpuff girls, Irwin turns into Mojo Jojo, and Professor Utonium makes an appearance, as himself. *In "Modern Primitives", Billy finds Fred Flintstone buried in his front yard. During the episode, there is a picture of Boskov on a TV screen. *"Company Halt" was a crossover episode with Evil Con Carne, and also served as the latter's series finale, closing the storyline of Hector Con Carne. *"Billy and Mandy Moon the Moon" was the final chapter in Cartoon Network Invaded. During the episode, there are card board cut outs of characters from other shows, including Dexter, Bloo, and Richard. At the end of the episode, Cheese, Ed, Slips, and one of The Dungs appear, getting their brains sucked out. On the brain sicking machine, there's a picture of Hector. The Huckleberry Hound Show To be added Jabberjaw To be added The Jetsons *In "Elroy's Mob", a boy in Elroy's class—Kenny Countdown—has a TV Wristwatch which is showing part of a Flintstones episode, before it is confiscated by Ms. Brainmocker, the class's robot teacher. Johnny Bravo *"Bravo Dooby Doo" was a crossover episode with Scooby-Doo. Speed Buggy also appears at the end. *In "Johnny Bravo Goes To Hollywood" Jabberjaw makes a guest appearance. *"A Page Right Out of History" was kind of a crossover. In the distant past, a same-named ancestor of Johnny living in Bedrock is rescued by Fred Flintstone, and soon finds himself doing Fred's chores as a way of repaying Fred. *In "Adam West's Distant Past", Johnny gets a blind date with The Black Widow from Space Ghost *In "Back on Shaq", The Blue Falcon and "Huckleberry Hound" appear. My Gym Partner's a Monkey *"That Darn Platypus" was part of Cartoon Network Invaded. Windsor also held up a magazine, depicting Ed, Edd, & Eddy. *In "A Whole Zoo World", Adam's head gets smashed in a molding machine and it comes out in the shape of Squirrel Boy. OK K.O. Let's be Heroes *"Episode about Captain Planet joining K.O. to stop Boxmore polluting. *"Monster part (Episode) feature Enid meeting the Ghoul Girls from Scooby Doo & the Ghoul Girls" *"Sonic & Tails Meet K.O. and Saves Enid & Rad in Let's Meet Sonic" *"in Crossover Nexus K.O. Meets Ben 10 (Ben 10 Reboot), Garnet (Steven Universe) & Raven (TTG!) to save CN City from Strike" *"in Thank you for watching our Show, Strike Returns to strik Sunny Bridges, Zak Saturday & Randall P. McDuff before striking to city, Captain planet, the Planeteers & everyone in lakewood plaza going to save the planet, K.O.,Enid & Rad need to save the multiverse plus Garnet (Steven Universe Reappeared), Lord Boxman as Dr.Eggman, & Brick Frog (Venture Bros) appeared as a cameo." The Powerpuff Girls *In "Imaginary Fiend" Koosalagoopagoop from Dexter's Laboratory is mentioned many times. *In "Criss Cross Crisis", Ms. Bellum briefly switches bodies with Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory. *In "Members Only", Guest appearances by Justice Friends Major Glory and Valhallen (The Infraggable Krunk was mentioned by the Girls but did not appear). *In "Forced Kin", Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory makes a short appearance. *"TTG vs. PPG" was a crossover with Teen Titans Go! The Quick Draw McGraw Show To be added Regular Show *In "See You There", there was a guy dressed as Ice King at the party. (fake!) Samurai Jack *In "The Beginning Part 2", Big Dog and Little Dog from 2 Stupid Dogs appear. The wrecked city also resembles "Townsville". *In "Jack vs. Mad Jack", Huntor from Dial M For Monkey/Dexter's Laboratory appears. *In "The Good, the Bad and the Beautiful", , Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey from The Quick Draw McGraw Show. Scooby-Doo To be added Sheep in the Big City To be added Space Ghost To be added Speed Buggy To be added Squirrl boy Time Squad *In "The Orphan Substitute", Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory made a brief appearance as one of the orphan's Larry and Tuddrussel tried to use as a replacement for Otto, and he claimed that he's not an orphan Steven Universe *Steven Universe Meet Uncle Grandpa Sym-Bionic Titan Uncle Grandpa * Old and New CN Characters appear in the Episode "Pizza Eve" In Steven uni the episode s2 ep21 “say uncle” We Bare Bears * In "Charlie's Halloween Thing 2" The bears turn into Finn,Jake and Ice King for a couple of seconds.